1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a light source driving method for operating a light source driving apparatus of a display apparatus with high efficiency, and more particularly, to a light source driving apparatus that reduces energy to be consumed in operating a light source driving apparatus employing a tapped-inductor boost converter (TIBC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) television (TV) or the like display apparatus includes a light emitting diode (LED) or the like light source as a backlight for illuminating an image. The display apparatus includes a light source driving circuit as a means for driving the light source, in which the light source driving circuit controls an electric current supplied to the light source to emit a desired quantity of light.
A method of controlling the quantity of light from the light source, i.e., a dimming method, includes a pulse width modulation (PWM) dimming method where a duty rate of the electric current supplied to the light source is adjusted, an analog dimming method where a peak value of the electric current is adjusted, and so on.
The light source driving circuit may be, for example, a general boost converter (BC) type light source driving circuit, or a general tapped inductor boost converter (TIBC) type light source driving circuit.